


Sleeping with the Enemy

by ptw30



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crime AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Keith is his adopted little brother, M/M, Modern AU, Sendak is of course an enforcer for the mob, Shiro is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: Shiro and Sendak spend a night together and reaffirm some details about their relationship.





	Sleeping with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> A NYE story exchange with eprime. :D Our prompt was to write the most self-indulgent fic (approximately 500 words) we possibly could/can. So of course you know I’d write a modern, crime fic au with Shendak.

Shiro pressed his forehead against the broad chest in front of him, blood pounding in his ears, loud breaths thrust from his lungs. His legs slipped down his lover’s thick thighs, and he came to settle against Sendak’s side. Sendak’s hand clasped Shiro’s shoulder and drew him close, his elegant fingers drawing  obscure lines upon Shiro’s still tingling skin.

Shiro’s breathing eventually came under control, while the proof of Sendak’s affection was still warm upon his thighs. He started when Sendak’s nose dipped into his hair, then nuzzled close, pressing his lips to his lover’s collarbone.

“Something I’m missing here?”

“I cannot indulge?”

“You can, but you usually don’t.”

Sendak let out a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat, and Shiro fell silent. If Sendak wanted to explain his rather warm disposition this evening, he would. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t. There was nothing more to it.

The answer came as a whispered admission, akin to a prayer, “Today is our anniversary.”

“Huh?” Shiro shot up, widened eyes seeking the cool countenance of his partner’s. “Our  _what_  now?”

“Our anniversary,” Sendak repeated, avoiding Shiro’s gaze. “We met six years ago on this day.”

A random traffic stop over a speeding ticket was neither a fairytale nor a fated meeting of star-crossed lovers. Rather, Shiro pulled over a high-end luxury sedan, demanded Sendak step out to explain his rash actions, and then ignored the man’s idle flirting or threats.

But Shiro would be lying if he said his interests hadn’t been piqued. How could they not be? Somehow towering over his six-foot-two frame, Sendak was the epitome of a gladiator with sculpted muscles, graceful movements, and a deep, rich voice that did things to Shiro he didn’t want to admit.

Over the next six years, their lives intertwined in the most innocent ways – before Keith came to live with Shiro.

Before the Galra Crime Syndicate took offense to its wayward son seeking refuge with an up-and-coming police detective.  

Before Daibazaal Zarkon decided to make Shiro one of his “commanders,” one of the chosen few subordinates who handled his criminal empire.

To this day, Shiro couldn’t completely remember the year he’d been held captive by Zarkon’s men. He didn’t remember how he received the weaponized prosthetic, given to him by Zarkon’s wife and executive recruiter, Honerva. All Shiro knew was he’d been eventually released to a hospital in the seedy section of New Altea called Marmora, a year after he’d been grabbed outside of his own apartment.

Marmora was where Keith grew up, the stronghold of the Galra Criminal Syndicate, and for Shiro, Keith dared to return to it. The kid was already at his bedside when he woke; Allura and Coran were there, too. But Keith was beside himself, shaken, unnerved, holding onto Shiro’s Galra hand like it wasn’t a dangerous weapon but instead, a legitimate piece of the only person he had ever revered as family.  

Sendak came that first night, during one of the few times Allura managed to tear Keith away from his side. Coran sat guard and never stirred during the visit, whether by his own accord or Sendak’s devices, Shiro hadn’t wanted to know. Zarkon’s highest-ranking commander explained little and never went into details, but one of Sendak’s top officers – Ulaz – had been actively searching for Shiro at Sendak’s behest and found him with Honerva in the empire’s very core.

Sendak spoke straightforward with little pretense. Shiro would never be free, not as long as Zarkon and Honerva wished him to be under their command. For the moment, Shiro was simply given a reprieve to come to terms with his new position. Perhaps time was all Sendak could give him.

That was a little over two years ago. Shiro still had nightmares of things he’ll never forget but doesn’t remember, and Sendak held him close, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s temple.

The Galra hadn’t called him back for whatever reason, hadn’t made a play to take Keith either, in all that time, and Shiro guessed he had Sendak to thank.

He snorted at the thought. Everything he’d done, all his years working against the Galra, and he owed his freedom to the favor of a man he’d welcomed into his bed by happenstance.

Sendak’s deep but soft voice slithered across his cheek, “I can’t offer you more than this.”

A warm bed. A good meal. Strenuous exercise and murmured confessions only the night heard.

Shiro whispered back, equally as low, “Have I ever asked you for more than you can give?”

Sendak remained silent, the truth palpable between them. Shiro never sought a white picket fence or a ring. A normal life was never in his thoughts or plans. One day at a time. Survival. Protection. Keep those he loved close and safe, and cherish them for as long as he was allowed – his runaway of a brother, his warrior of a partner, his boss of a father, and his crime syndicate enforcer of a lover.

Life wasn’t perfect; it never would be. But for these few minutes Shiro indulged, ensconced in the tender embrace of the most dangerous man he’d ever met.

Sendak pressed a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth before tipping up Shiro’s chin and taking his lips in a soft kiss. It eventually grew in intensity, becoming possessive and hungry. Sendak’s large hand splayed across Shiro’s stomach, thick thumb swiping across the tight muscle beneath his belly button.

Shiro fought back the moan when Sendak rolled him onto his back and caged him with those powerful arms.

“Stay,” Sendak demanded, but somehow, Shiro knew it was a question.

Shiro cupped Sendak’s heated cheeks and met the commander’s unspoken worry with an equally earnest promise, “I’m not going anywhere.”

At least, not tonight.


End file.
